In many instances, it is desirable to be able to differentiate selected objects from natural terrain and the like. As an example, during battles, it is desirable to be able to recognize enemy tanks in terrain including walls, houses, hill, etc.
At the present time, armored vehicles, such as tanks, have been developed to the state that direct attack weapons are generally ineffective. It is, therefore, more desirable to attack such vehicles from above where the most vulnerable area and a hit anywhere in the central two-thirds of the tank top will provide the highest probability of a kill. Thus, the major problem to solve is to develop a projectile that can recognize a selected object, such as an enemy tank, and can then find the center of the top and impact or detonate in that area.